La madurez tiene que llegar
by LizaNny
Summary: Hace dos años Chum Chum se fue, mas bien, se lo llevaron; dejando a Fanboy triste; de un momento a otro Kyle le grita que se olvide de él y que madure...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fanboy y Chum Chum no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de Eric Robles y Nickelodeon.**

**Te aviso, **esta historia es un FanKyle, si no te gusta, no leas, **no me pondré a pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo. **

**Bien **después de este disclaimer, vallamos con mi explicación:

Este es mi primer FanKyle, es algo OoC así que no se extrañen de las actitudes que pueda tomar Fanboy…

Esta historia aun no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, pero yo tengo contados 3, si el número cambia, les diré en los siguientes capítulos XD…

Le agradezco a **Winter Rain 3**, porque con su historia **Tu, yo y el elfo escribano **, me inspiró a hacer este fic, que por cierto, es original XD…

**Género: AU **

Sin mas que decir…

¡COMENCEMOS!

* * *

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

**LA MADUREZ TIENE QUE LLEGAR **

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Chum Chum se había ido, mas bien, se lo habían llevado; justo ese día se cumplían ese par de años, y el chico de máscara morada no paraba de recordar a su amigo, y que se lo habían llevado por su culpa.

-_2 años atrás_-

_-Ven Chum Chum… juguemos a encontrar el tesoro…- decía Fanboy_

_-Pero ya jugamos a eso… además, mis padres dijeron que fue peligroso y costoso porque destruimos la ciudad…- el castaño dijo algo afligido_

_-Este es un mejor tesoro Chum Chum- el chico fan se acerco y abrazo a su amigo- tendremos cosas que no me puedo imaginar…- hizo un ademán hacia el cielo_

_-¿Qué clase de cosas?_

_-No me las puedo imaginar- Fanboy recupero la compostura y se llevó una mano a la cintura haciendo la jarra- y entonces… ¿jugamos?_

_-¡Sí!- respondió rápido el menor_

_Fanboy siempre convencía a su camarada de jugar a cosas peligrosas, sin embargo, para el no lo eran, para el solo eran juegos y no miraba las consecuencias que le podrían suceder al contrario._

_Comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad a bordo del mismo barco que habían usado la vez anterior, causando de esta manera los mismos, mas bien, peores destrozos que la ultima ocasión._

_-Bien… aparentemente dejé el mapa dentro del cofre de nuevo- dijo Fanboy mientras avanzaba sobre sus dos patas de palo falsas_

_-Sí es así… mejor vallamos a comer un Frosty Helado, quiero ver si Lenny esta bien…- el castaño recordó que desde que habían ganado el concurso de la canción para el comercial del Frosty Mercado, el moreno parecía estar algo mal_

_-Esta bien… vallamos entonces…- el chico fan, que también llevaba un parche en un ojo, se giró para con Chum Chum…_

-_Fin del recuerdo_-

Fanboy sacudió su cabeza, miró a un chico de cabellos rojos sentado frente a el; estaban en la cafetería de la secundaria, sin notarlo el tiempo se le había pasado rápido… sin Chum Chum ahí para charlar, todo se le hacía aburrido, las únicas ocasiones en las que el se sentía algo feliz era cuando hablaba con Kyle.

-¿En que estás pensando tonto?- preguntó el chico de frenillos

-En Chum Chum…- respondió mientras miraba su comida- en la ultima vez que jugamos a encontrar el tesoro…- picó el pegoste de su plato

-¿En eso eh?- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos- charlemos de algo que te haga distraer- le dijo sonriente, por alguna razón no le gustaba que el chico fan estuviera triste

-¿Cómo de que quieres hablar?- a Fanboy le gustaba eso de Kyle, intentaba animarlo cuando recordaba a su mejor amigo

-Te parece si hablamos algo de magia- Kyle sacó su varita y la movió de un lado a otro despacio, sobre ella apareció un destello violeta

-Me parece bien- aun no estaba animado por completo- ¿Has aprendido algún truco nuevo?- tenía recargada su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, y su brazo estaba apoyado en la mesa

-Uno… quizá te haga reír- el chico pelirrojo sonrió y sacudió su varita por sobre la comida de Fanboy

Fanboy estaba expectante, esperaba a ver que sucedería con su comida… luego notó que esta se había transformado en un flan de frambuesa, ahora ya no estaba la comida normal de la cafetería, si no un gran flan de frambuesa… sin embargo el chico no logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres mi flan?- preguntó con desanimo el chico fan mientras movía la bandeja de comida hacia enfrente de Kyle- no tengo hambre- cuando aquella bandeja estuvo enfrente de pelirrojo, Fanboy se levantó y encaminó a la puerta, instantes después se escuchó una explosión

Kyle tan solo sintió lo pegajoso de aquel postre, todo el estaba lleno de flan al igual que la cafetería; su deseo era hacer reír a Fanboy, sin embargo, el siguió triste.

Lo siguió y lo encontró justo en su casillero, miraba una fotografía de Chum Chum que estaba pegada a la puerta de aquel casillero perteneciente a Fanboy; se notaba tan nostálgico en ese momento; Kyle no lo soportó mas, odiaba que se comportara de esa manera; se le acercó y se paró justo a lado de él.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Fanboy?!- le gritó agitando los brazos

-Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que se llevaron a Chum Chum- guardó la fotografía

-¡Si, lo recuerdo!- le gritaba- ¡eso fue hace dos años! ¡supéralo! ¡madura!- se veía bastante molesto, apretaba los puños, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de tomar a Fanboy por los hombros y azotarlo contra un casillero

-¡Es imposible Kyle!- aquel ojiverde que siempre estaba calmado desde que su mejor amigo se había ido, estaba por perder los estribos si no se tranquilizaba- ¡no puedo olvidar a Chum Chum porque era mi mejor amigo!- parecía que iba a llorar

-¡¿Y que yo no soy tu amigo?!- aquella pregunta estaba entre el enojo y la tristeza, enojo porque Fanboy no lo estaba tomando en cuenta y tristeza por la misma razón

Aquello puso a pensar al chico fan, respiró hondo y se llevo la mano a la frente, la sobó un poco.

-No he sido el mismo Kyle, desde que él se fue…- el ojiverde se giró- creo que mejor… me voy, no quiero entrar a clase- sin darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de responder, avanzó rápido, quería irse de ahí, no quería perder a otro amigo

Kyle tan solo se quedó ahí, quieto, parecía estar en trance… hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el reinicio de las clases, golpeó su casillero que estaba justo a lado del de Fanboy; aquel golpe hizo que se abriera, en la puerta estaba una fotografía de el y Fanboy, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, el enmascarado se miraba tan feliz, y el, como siempre, cruzado de brazos y con mirada de enojo.

-¿Qué le pasó a ese Fanboy tan tonto?- guardó la fotografía y se encaminó a su clase

**-**_**2 días después**_**-**

-Me pregunto ¿donde estará Fanboy?- decía para sí el pelirrojo, desde hacia dos días no había tenido noticias del ojiverde, miraba hacia la ventana, el cielo se miraba despejado- no he logrado contactar con él, voy a la guarida de fanáticos y no está…- pero justo en ese momento, fue sacado de sus pensamientos y soliloquios por los gritos de las chicas, de inmediato se giró y miró la puerta, justo entrando al salón estaba un chico de cabellos negros con mechones verdes y morados- ¡¿Fanboy?!- dijo incrédulo aun

Aquel chico llevaba unos ajustados jeans verdes a la altura de la cadera y converse negros con punta y suela blanca, en la hebilla del su cinturón estaba el icono que llevaba antes en la remera de su antiguo traje de 'superhéroe', la remera que llevaba en ese momento era negra y lisa y sobre ésta una chamarra verde con las mangas dobladas hasta la altura del codo, estaba desabrochada; ahora llevaba tan solo un antifaz morado, dejando así al descubierto su cabello negro con mechones morados y verdes; unos guantes morados que llegaban hasta la muñeca y que dejaban a la vista la mitad de sus dedos…

Aquel conjunto lo hacia ver demasiado atractivo para las chicas, por eso habían gritado tan fuerte; cuando el pelinegro estuvo justo dentro del salón y a punto de sentarse en su lugar, justo detrás de Kyle; todas las chicas se dejaron ir hacia él. El joven mago se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Fanboy, quería preguntarle algunas cosas, sin embargo el gentío de chicas a su alrededor se lo impidió, decidió esperar.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases, las chicas se dirigieron a su lugar dejando al pelinegro solo finalmente; Kyle no dudo en hablar con él en cuanto se sentó.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste alcornoque?!- en vez de hablar, gritaba

-Estuve relajándome- contestó el pelinegro mientras subía sus pies al escritorio y pasaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos para así crear un soporte en ella

-¡Fui a buscarte para entregarte los deberes que sabía no harías!… ¡y no saliste de tu casa!- agitó los brazos

-Ya no vivo ahí- dijo bastante tranquilo el ojiverde

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo de nuevo, ahora estaba mas tranquilo, no, mas bien desconcertado ante aquella aclaración

-Así como lo escuchas Kyle- sonrío ampliamente- ya no vivo ahí… ahora vivo con mis padres… decidí regresar con ellos

Kyle no podía creerlo, finalmente había pasado… ¡Fanboy había madurado!

-¿Y que harás ahora?… ¿Qué pasará con la guarida de fanáticos?…

-Ah… ese lugar, bueno, pensaba en utilizarlo como bodega de juguetes o algo así, ese lugar tiene demasiadas cosas que pueden distraer mis estudios- negó con su cabeza

-¿Y dónde vives ahora?

-A un par de cuadras de tú casa, en esa casa marrón que está decorada al estilo del renacimiento…- no continuó de hablar, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió con un grito

-¡No puedo creer que vivas en esa fantástica casa!- se notaba muy emocionado- ¡siempre he amado ese estilo!… ¡Es tan… genial!… ¡Tienes que llevarme a ver por dentro de ella!…- estaba por seguir gritando cuando sintió que alguien palmeaba su hombro- ¿Eh?- notó que era Fanboy

-Te llevo el día que quieras pero deja de gritar ¿quieres?- había bajado los pies del escritorio y estaba sentado de manera normal, miraba al pelirrojo con hastío

Aquellas palabras si que dejaron sorprendido al ojiazul, le habían quitado toda emoción de un solo golpe, ¿en serio Fanboy podía ser tan serio?; el profesor llegó y tuvo que girarse hacia el pizarrón.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo aquel profesor de cabello blanco

-Buenos días- dijeron todos los chicos al unísono, bastante aburridos

El profesor estaba por sentarse, cuando miró a Fanboy.

-¿Quién es el chico nuevo?- preguntó

-Soy yo señor Mufflin- el pelinegro se puso en pie- soy Fanboy- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ni siquiera te reconocí muchacho… creo que has madurado, ya era hora porque sinceramente pensaba retirarme terminando este año escolar- dijo riendo un poco; aquel profesor ahora también daba clases en la secundaria de la ciudad- quizá antes- de nuevo estaba serio

Fanboy tan solo sonrió y se sentó de nuevo; la clase continuó y esta vez no hubo ninguna interrupción por parte del chico fan, cosa que le pareció agradable al profesor; a Kyle también le gustó la calma que había en el aula, se concentró mas fácil, e incluso logró trabajar con el ojiverde en unos problemas de algebra que eran bastante complicados y que no les entendía muy bien.

-Mira Kyle- el pelinegro escribía algunas cosas en el cuaderno del pelirrojo- para despejar necesitas sustituir la 'x' por este número y después la 'y' con este otro número, realizas la operación y al final sacas su raíz cuadrada y la elevas a la quinta potencia…- aquello lo había dicho de manera que Kyle lo entendiera

.No lo había visto de esa manera- el ojiazul realizó el problema con éxito- tengo una duda Fanboy- miró al ojiverde

-¿Cuál?, creí que te había quedado claro el procedimiento

-No es sobre los problemas, bueno, en parte sí…- el pelirrojo se notaba realmente intrigado- ¿Por qué si siempre eres malo en algebra, te supiste estos problemas a la perfección?

-Verás mi querido Kyle…- la campana sonó, era hora del almuerzo- te lo diré ahorita que estemos en la cafetería- le sonrió y se puso en pie, comenzó a caminar en silencio

Kyle iba a lado del chico fan, se le hacía realmente extraño que no hiciera ningún ruido, salvo cuando le saludaban porque creían que era un alumno nuevo, pero mientras estaba en completo silencio; trató de hacerle hablar, pero fue silenciado de inmediato; no fue hasta que estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas del recinto, con las bandejas de comida enfrente; que habló.

-Y te decía Kyle…- por fin hablaba- siempre supe esos problemas, desde que los explicó la semana pasada; yo tengo la capacidad de mientras estoy distraído, aprender cosas nuevas; se que se escucha chiflado, y lo es, e incluso imposible pero… así sucede- rió ligeramente antes de probar un poco de los macarrones que había en su plato; era el día libre de la señora del almuerzo, por lo que su reemplazo podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pegoste… cosa que hacia el jueves, el día favorito de los alumnos

-¡¿Entonces porque suspendiste materias el año pasado?!- dijo agitando los brazos

-Porque aparentemente quería seguir estancado en lo mismo, aparte, si me distraje en los exámenes y no contesté correctamente; tu viste mis exámenes, en cada respuesta escribía: 'Eres mi mejor amigo Chum Chum'- de nuevo probó su comida

-Eso es cierto…- el pelirrojo se quedo en silencio mirando como comía Fanboy, las chicas se le acercaban y le dejaban su número y algunos chicos le invitaban a jugar videojuegos; esto en cierta medida le enojaba y no entendía porque- oye Fanboy- trató de llamar la atención del chico fan que le daba su número telefónico a una chica de otro grupo

-Dime Kyle- terminó de escribir su número- solo puedo salir en fin de semana después de que termine mis deberes- le sonrió cálidamente a la chica, que se sonrojó de inmediato y se fue feliz después de decir que entendía a la perfección lo que el pelinegro le había dicho

-¿Quieres hacer la tarea conmigo?- preguntó algo avergonzado el ojiazul, jamás pensó que le preguntaría algo así al chico mas tonto de la escuela; pero sabía que los problemas de algebra estarían mal si los intentaba hacer por su cuenta

-Me parece bien mi amigo- dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo- de pasó puedo mostrarte mi casa, ya que dices que quieres verla- aquella sonrisa que le soltó al chico de frenillos, logró sonrojar a su amigo, que de inmediato bajo la mirada- ¿y te parece bien la idea de que la hagamos en mi casa? podemos hacerla en la tuya si quieres- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me parece excelente que sea en tu casa- ni siquiera el mismo entendía su comportamiento, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan apenado ante la sonrisa de Fanboy?; regreso su mirada al pelinegro que se encontraba aun mirándole- realmente quiero mirarla- rió ligeramente

-Entonces saliendo iremos a mi casa- también rió un poco- a mis padres les agradarás, ellos siempre están del lado de lo correcto, y tú siempre has sido muy maduro, eres mayor que yo a final de cuentas ¿no?- recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano

-Sí… soy mayor que tú, tengo quince años- el era el mayor de la clase en la que estaba

-Te comportas como un niño de 12- dijo sonriente- yo me comporto como alguien de 14 años, no, como alguien de 16 incluso…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero no importa… tarde o temprano crecerás niño- sonrió y se levantó para dejar la bandeja sobre un contenedor de basura, de ahí se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería

Kyle se había quedado desconcertado ante las palabras de Fanboy, solo atinó a seguirle pero no lo alcanzó,

por lo que fue al aula y se quedó ahí esperándolo; unos minutos mas tarde llegó el pelinegro y se sentó detrás de Kyle como era habitual.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Al baño… ¿acaso tengo que darte santo y seña de a donde voy?- esto último lo dijo con hastío

-Ciertamente no…- dijo con algo de resignación al pelinegro y se giró quedando ahora frente al pizarrón- _'¿Por qué me siento de esta manera ahora que Fanboy se comporta de manera tan madura?'_- pensó el pelirrojo

De nuevo las clases continuaron, no interrupciones, no nada, todo parecía estar en absoluto aburrimiento; finalizaron y ambos chicos se levantaron, Kyle se colocó su mochila de colgadera y Fanboy hizo lo mismo, comenzaron a caminar sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Kyle- empezó por hablar el pelinegro- te digo que solo podrás estar un rato, no podré ayudarte con los deberes porque iré a casa de mi abuela a ayudarle en algunas cosas

-¿Hasta que hora?- el pelirrojo pensaba que por lo menos hasta las seis estaría, ese era el tiempo suficiente como para terminar los problemas

-Hasta las 5...

-Pero estaré solo dos horas… no es mucho…- se notaba preocupado

-Lo se, así que nos daremos prisa- desde que dijo esto último no volvió a hablar y solo se dedicó a caminar

Kyle lo seguía y unos instantes después estaban ya enfrente de aquella casa con fachada renacentista, subieron los escalones que estaban frente a la entrada de la casa; Fanboy sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, dejo pasar primero a Kyle y después entró él, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Kyle estaba bastante impresionado ante aquella casa, era tan perfecta y tan grande… Ni siquiera creía que Fanboy tuviera esa casa.

-Que casa tan grande- dijo apenas audible el pelirrojo

-Gracias- respondió Fanboy- vallamos a mi habitación- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-¿No avisarás a tus padres que ya estás aquí?- el ojiazul seguía a Fanboy

-No es necesario, por el momento no están- dijo y después se mantuvo en silencio

Pasaron un par de pisos, Kyle notó que la escalera se detenía frente a una puerta en tono blanco; el ojiverde la abrió con una llave y entró, después dejo entrar a Kyle y cerró la puerta de nuevo… el pelirrojo de nuevo se quedo boquiabierto, aquella habitación era del tamaño de un piso.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- dijo con sorpresa

-Es mi habitación… mis padres me hicieron un piso para mi solo; todo con la finalidad de que volviera- aquello lo decía con total tranquilidad mientras se sacaba la chamarra verde

-¿Desde cuando te fuiste a vivir con Chum Chum a la guarida de fanáticos? - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su mochila en un pequeño sillón

-Desde que tenía como once años…. Y desde entonces mis padres insistieron en que regresara, pero yo los ignoraba porque quería seguir divirtiéndome- se sentó en frente de su escritorio- acércate acá Kyle- dijo mientras señalaba una silla que estaba a su lado

Kyle se encaminó hacia aquel lugar y se sentó a lado de Fanboy, notó que sobre el habían varios libros y en una esquina una computadora portátil; él ya llevaba su cuaderno de Algebra y su libro.

Comenzaron con la tarea, hubo cero distracciones y algunos de los comentarios que Fanboy tomaba como tontos, fueron corregidos de inmediato.

-¿Has entendido Kyle?- Fanboy parecía haber tenido la suficiente paciencia como para explicar de nuevo el procedimiento al pelirrojo

-Si… ya lo entendí mejor- sonrió un poco mientras terminaba de hacer un problema- ¿está bien Fanboy?- le mostró el cuaderno

EL pelinegro miró la página, la reviso de un lado a otro; el suspenso tenía a Kyle a punto del colapso.

-Está correcto- en ese momento una alarma sonó, era el reloj que estaba en el escritorio- lo siento Kyle, tienes que irte- empezó a guardar sus libros

-¿Tan pronto?, pensé que jugaríamos al videojuego…

-Será otro día amigo- se puso en pie y tomo la mochila de Kyle, se acerco y se la entrego- te acompañaré hasta tu casa y regresaré de inmediato ¿vale?

-Vale- Kyle no entendía porque se sentía triste

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron, salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar las dos cuadras que separaban ambas casas; llegaron al frente de la casa de Kyle.

-Te veo mañana Fanboy- sonrió el pelirrojo, esperaba recibir el típico abrazo que Fanboy le daba antes de irse, como siempre

-Hasta mañana Kyle- el pelinegro se giró sin decir nada mas, ni mucho menos hacer una acción como la que Kyle pensaba

Kyle, aun desconcertado por la falta del 'abrazo de amigos' que Fanboy le daba; entró a su casa. Todo se sentía tan solo, estaba tan tranquilo y el ya estaba muy acostumbrado a llegar con una jaqueca a diario a causa de ese par de tontos, de los cuales solo quedaba uno demasiado tranquilo y ahora tranquilo y responsable; aun recordaba el primer día en que Fanboy había llegado solo a la escuela y con una tristeza muy notoria.

-_2 años atrás_-

_El chico de frenillos estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, en medio y adelante, el lugar justo para prestar mas atención a las clases e intentar ser el mejor de ella; allí no estaba Sigmund, y todos eran bastante bobos, asi que sería una cosa bastante sencilla…_

_Faltaban unos minutos para que la campana sonara y su tranquilidad fuera perturbada; cada mañana era lo mismo, llegaba a la escuela, tranquilo y fresco dispuesto a ser el mejor; y todo era arruinado por Fanboy y Chum Chum, quienes entraban golpeando la puerta o con algún juguete ruidoso nuevo. _

_-Hoy todo saldrá bien- se dijo a si mismo- nada hará que este día que esta algo nublado y particularmente tranquilo, sea malo- sonreía ampliamente, le daría una manzana al señor Mufflin _

_La campana sonó, vislumbró una sombra algo grande aproximarse a la puerta._

_-Ay no…- dijo y su cara de felicidad cambió a una de fastidio- ya llegaron los tara-tontos_

_Pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver que la silueta perteneciente al chico fan entraba solo; aquel ojiverde parecía deprimido, tan solo se sentó detrás de Kyle, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera fastidiar al pelirrojo; ni siquiera un saludo_

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kyle al notar que Fanboy tan solo miraba por la ventana_

_-No…- el chico fan se caracterizaba por ser particularmente sincero; dio un suspiro y no dijo mas, siguió mirando por la ventana_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- Kyle lo picó con su varita- ¿Dónde está Chum Chum? ¿Enfermó?- se le hacía muy extraño que tara-tonto número dos no estuviera con tara-tonto número uno; si tara-tonto dos enfermaba, Fanboy se quedaba a cuidarlo y viceversa _

_-El ya no va a venir Kyle- el ojiverde miró a su compañero de ojos azul cielo- sus padres se lo llevaron lejos porque me consideraban una mala influencia para él- parecía que estaba por llorar_

_-¿Qué?…- el pelirrojo no podía creer que tara-bobo número dos ya no asistiría a la escuela_

_-Sí… además yo tuve la culpa de que a él le pasará 'eso'… ¿tu lo viste verdad?, justo después de jugar a los buscadores de tesoros ayer…_

_-Yo solo pensé que una reprimenda para ambos sería suficiente… jamás pensé que se lo llevarían…- no completó la frase, sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban y unas lagrimas humedecían su hombro- ¿Fanboy?_

_-Lo extraño tanto… desde ayer se lo llevaron…- la voz se le entrecortaba- la guarida de fanáticos sin él se siente tan sola…- sollozaba el chico fan_

_Kyle solo atinó a consolar al ojiverde, se le hacía tan extraño no verlo con su actitud tan animada y divertida… además, Chum Chum era alguien importante para Fanboy, y si se podría decir así, también para él puesto que eran amigos…_

_-Lo siento Fanboy- dijo y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, no recibía respuesta pues el mencionado lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro de su amigo_

_Justo en ese momento unos truenos y rayos se hicieron presentes, para después notar como las ventanas se humedecían de a poco con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer; parecía como si el día estuviera acorde con los sentimientos que invadían al chico fan; realmente la lluvia no ayudaba mucho._

_Desde entonces, nada volvería a ser igual… un Fanboy triste caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y un Kyle desconcertado ante tal actitud proveniente del chico mas loco en todo Galaxy Hills…_

-_**fin del flash back**_-

Kyle estaba recostado sobre su cama; durante ese recuerdo se le había pasado el tiempo tan rápido que ya era de noche, aproximadamente las diez; ya llevaba la pijama encima, las luces estaban apagadas y a través de la ventana se vislumbraba una noche nublada y carente de estrellas; toda la habitación era iluminada de vez en vez cuando los relámpagos se hacían presentes y la casa vibraba cuando los truenos se escuchaban.

El pelirrojo tan solo observaba a través de la ventana, estaba bien cubierto por una delgada sábana en tono lila; no tenía mucho sueño y sin embargo se había recostado para intentar dormir; la habitación fue iluminada de nuevo y la casa tembló.

-Odio los días lluviosos- dijo

-Técnicamente es noche- le corrigió su elfo escribano

-Cállate, quiero dormir…- estaba malhumorado por alguna razón

-¿La lluvia te recuerda al día en que todo cambio verdad?… el inicio de toda la tristeza del chico verde- ese elfo se encontraba flotando justo a lado de la cama de Kyle

-Déjame dormir- apretó los ojos, tenía un sentimiento extraño- solo… quiero estar… solo….- esto lo dijo casi sollozando… no entendía esos sentimientos….

* * *

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Y bien… **¿Qué les pareció?…

Es mi primer FanKyle, espero que me haya quedado bien…

Como dije, este es el primer capítulo, no se bien cuantos valla a tener…

Me llevo una semana y media completarlo… lo hacia de a ratos conforme miraba los episodios nuevos de FB&CC en la pagina de Nick (la idea de mirarlos ahí cortesía de Winter Rain XD).

Por cierto… creo que me terminé emocionando al escribirlo porque estas son 9 paginas XD…

Como sea, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por favor, unos Reviews no me caerían nada mal, así sabré que puedo continuar ^^; espero no haberles revuelto en la historia por los dos flashbacks… en fin, es hora de que me valla a dormir, realmente me duele la cabeza y estoy mareada . …

Y una disculpa si el lindo Fanboy es muy OoC ^^Uu …

Kyle si me quedó bastante acercado a lo 'real' no?

((no creo actualizar rápido puesto que la eskuela ((si, con 'K' XD)) me consume ^^Uu))

Si hubo falla en algo, avísenme para corregir, por ejemplo eso entre paréntesis que corregí gracias a Winter ;D

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez**_

_**Martes 28 de agosto de 2012**_

_**12:50 am**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	2. Recuerdos Rotos

**Disclaimer: **Fanboy y Chum Chum no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de Eric Robles y Nickelodeon.**

**Te aviso, **esta historia es un FanKyle, si no te gusta, no leas, **no me pondré a pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo. **

**Bien **después de este disclaimer, vallamos con mi explicación:

Este es mi primer FanKyle, es algo OoC así que no se extrañen de las actitudes que pueda tomar Fanboy…

Esta historia aun no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, pero yo tengo contados 3, si el número cambia, les diré en los siguientes capítulos XD…

Le agradezco a **Winter Rain 3**, porque con su historia **Tu, yo y el elfo escribano **, me inspiró a hacer este fic, que por cierto, es original XD…

**Género: AU **

Sin mas que decir…

¡COMENCEMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capítulo 2: **

**Recuerdos rotos**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Fanboy había cambiado su actitud, ahora era tan maduro, durante las clases solo alzaba la mano y respondía correctamente, esto tenía bastante feliz al señor Mufflin, mientras que Kyle se sentía algo mal, ya no tenía a su amigo, ese idiota que le hacía las mañanas y tardes divertidas con sus destrozos.

-Fanboy, ¿hacemos la tarea en mi casa hoy?- preguntó de manera tímida el pelirrojo

-Lo lamento Kyle- contestó el otro secamente- hoy quedé de hacerla con Yo en su casa- se acomodó la mochila- así que será después- caminó hacia fuera del salón, dejando solo a al mencionado

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio, el salón estaba vacío, todos se iban a pasear con sus amigos y el estaba solo, ahora era cuando le dolía el no haber aceptado por completo a Fanboy como su amigo, o a Chum Chum; salió del salón de clase y se encaminó a la salida, de ahí caminó despacio y sin mucho animo hasta un parque cercano, se sentó en una banca y observó como todos los chicos jugaban al futbol o a cualquier tontería.

-Realmente extraño al viejo Fanboy- dio un largo suspiro y sacó su cartera de la mochila, observó la fotografía que llevaba en ella y sonrió

-_**Flash back **_-

_-¡Corre Kyle! ¡Tenemos que tomarnos esta fotografía para guardarla como recuerdo!- el ojiverde halaba por el brazo al mencionado_

_-No quiero tomarme ninguna fotografía con nadie- dijo con fastidio el pelirrojo_

_-Vamos Kyle- el pequeño castaño caminaba a un lado de ellos- solo será una que copiaremos tdos veces y cada quien se quedará con una- sonrió_

_-Pero solo una, si me piden una mas me iré ¿de acuerdo?- se cruzó de brazos_

_-¡Está bien!- sonrió Fanboy- ahora Kyle, siéntate en la banca- dijo y después fue a sentarse con él, pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo y sonrió ampliamente- estamos listos_

_-¿Y Chum Chum no entrará en el cuadro?- miró a Fanboy_

_-Yo les tomaré la foto a ustedes- el mencionado llevaba la cámara fotográfica en sus manos- ahora, sonrían los dos y digan ¡Cheese!_

_-¡Cheese!- gritó Fanboy y sonrió ampliamente como siempre_

_-Cheese- dijo sin animo Kyle y sonrió lo mejor que pudo_

_-Aquí está- el pequeño se acercó a los dos y les entregó las dos fotografías, de alguna parte había sacado la segunda_

_Ambos tomaron aquel trozo de papel impreso y lo miraron._

_-¡Saliste muy bien Kyle!- el chico fan abrazó al chico de frenillos_

_-G… gracias- el ojos cielo se sentía extraño ante aquel abrazo, cuando Fanboy lo soltó notó que estaba sonrojado- tú también saliste muy sonriente- sonrió nervioso_

_-Si…- Fanboy rascó su nuca- ahora, ¡juguemos a los osos que se comen a Kyle!- Fanboy se le echó encima al pelirrojo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas_

-_**Fin del Flash back**_-

El pelirrojo sintió como de sus ojos brotaban algunas lagrimas, subió los pies a aquella banca y abrazó sus piernas, recargó su frente en sus rodillas.

-Quiero de vuelta a ese Fanboy idiota… que me hacía reír- lloraba, no entendía el porque, pero lloraba

Así estuvo por un largo rato, durante ese par de semanas en los que no había hablado ni jugado con el chico fan, había soportado esas ganas de llorar, y en ese momento había estallado, en el lugar menos indicado; no le importaba si lo miraban y se reían de él por llorar, el solo quería desahogar un sentimiento que no entendía, solo entendía que había perdido a un amigo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, ya era de noche y tenía algo de hambre.

-Debo… aprender un hechizo nuevo…- dijo mientras entraba a su casa, cerró la puerta con seguro- ya estoy en casa- lanzó las llaves a un pequeño recipiente que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa a lado de la entrada

Al decir aquello solo se escuchó un eco, ya no había nadie que al entrar a su casa lo recibiera por sorpresa con algún pastel de sobras o de Frosty Helado; entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se sentía realmente deprimido.

-Por todos los magos, ¿porqué me siento así?…- se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a llorar

~~~~~ Una semana después ~~~~~~

Kyle estaba sentado en su lugar, observaba con tranquilidad la ventana, no decía nada acerca de que el pelinegro estuviera charlando con todos los chicos del aula, él solo estaba abstracto en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar si había algún pendiente que no hubiera hecho.

-Buenos días chicos- entró al aula el Señor Mufflin

-Buenos días- saludaron todos al unísono a excepción de Kyle

-Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes del día de ayer- aquel hombre de cabello blanco empezó a entregar uno a uno los exámenes- Fanboy- dijo

-Voy señor- el mencionado se puso en pie y recibió su examen

-Una A+ como siempre Fanboy- dijo feliz el profesor- ahora, Kyle- eso lo dijo con desanimo

-Voy- respondió igual, se puso en pie y tomó su examen, miró la nota, ya ni siquiera le parecía extraño el tener ese resultado; regresó a su lugar y guardó el papel en su mochila, regresó su mirada a la ventana

-De nuevo reprobaste Kyle, no sé que está pasando contigo, eras el único que era capaz de sacar una A- el hombre fue a sentarse- empezaré con la clase y mas vale que prestes atención- señaló al pelirrojo

-Vale- giró su rostro hacia la pizarra, a pesar de mirar al frente su mente solo podía pensar en la extraña sensación que lo invadía desde hacía unas semanas

Pasaron las clases, tan aburridas como siempre, solo se escuchaban las charlas que el pelinegro tenía en ocasiones con el resto del grupo cuando el profesor se iba a alguna parte y los dejaba solos.

-No tengo ganas de nada…- ya hablaba solo- me iré un rato a las canchas a pasar el descanso..- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al lugar

Salió y caminó por un rato alrededor de la cancha para después irse a sentar a una banca, sacó su varita y la movía de un lado a otro.

-Mi varita de director…- dio un largo suspiro y recargó su barbilla sobre la mesa- ese par de bobos me metieron en tantos problemas por usarla de una manera incorrecta…- se quedó en silencio al ver como Fanboy salía de la eskuela rodeado por varios chicos y chicas- ni aquí puedo dejar de mirarlo- dijo con hastío

-Oh… ahi estás Kyle- dijo el moreno acercándose al mencionado- esperen aquí chicas, ya regreso- se giró para con ellas y regresó a su caminar

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo

-Quería saber… ¿Porqué reprobaste ese examen de algebra? Se supone que te ayudé a aprender las fórmulas…- ya se había sentado a lado del pelirrojo

-¿Y que mas da no?- se reincorporó y lo miró con fastidio

-Aprende a ser mas cortés…- guardó silencio- mira nada mas…- tomó la varita de la mano de Kyle- una auténtica vara mágica…- se la acercó al rostro para verla de cerca

-No es una varita mágica- le arrebató el objeto- es una varita de director- comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción y se reía divertido, después de un rato saltó un destello de aquel objeto

Fanboy guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Eres tan inmaduro- se quitó la planta que le había aparecido en la cabeza, se sacudió el cabello

-Si soy tan inmaduro ¿Por qué sigues aquí Rey de los tontos?- dijo serio

-¡No me llames así!- dijo enfadado el moreno

-¡Entonces no te acerques a mi!- Kyle se puso en pie- ¡Eres un tonto!

-¡No soy un tonto!- se puso en pie

- ¡Si lo eres!- gritó molesto- ¡tu y todos esos que andan detrás de ti!- señaló a los chicos que observaban desde una esquina- ¡Solo están a lado tuyo por el dinero que tienes!…- Kyle se quedó en silencio, había sentido un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, la sobó un poco y regresó su mirada al frente, aquel golpe había provenido de Fanboy, sintió como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos- ¿P… porqué?

-Por llamarme tonto de nuevo- respondió fríamente

-¡Estúpido!- Kyle empujó a Fanboy con todas sus fuerzas, tumbándolo al suelo, justo sobre un charco de lodo; miró lo que había hecho y solo se alejó, entró a la secundaria y se dirigió a su casillero, al llegar lo abrió violentamente- ese… yo…- se sentía muy mal, se dirigió a un contenedor de basura y lo llevó hasta justo debajo de su casillero, comenzó a sacar cosas- debo…- rompió una foto- sacarme- rompió otra- a Fanboy…- otra- de la cabeza- terminó por lanzar todo al contenedor, incluso los libros- ¡Estoy harto!- sacó su billetera y tomó la misma fotografía que había visto unos días antes, la lanzó dentro y salió de la escuela

Ya no le importó si perdía las últimas clases, lo que menos quería en ese momento era mirar a Fanboy, toda su mente le gritaba su nombre y cada uno de los recuerdos sobre las tonterías que había hecho junto a ellos pasaban por su cerebro, no quería verlo mas, no quería saber nada mas de él.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su casa, entró y azotó la puerta con violencia.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ya no quiero verlo!- caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala- ¡le diré a mi padre que me deje asistir a Meelkweed de nuevo! ¡No importa lo que tenga que pasar! ¡No importa si él me ayudó a descubrir lo que es la amistad!- pateó el piso

-_Horas mas tarde_-

El pelirrojo había optado por solo quedarse recostado en el sofá mirando el techo, no tenía nada que hacer, todas las tardes se habían vuelto un fastidio, no hacer nada…

-No hacer nada…- dijo en voz baja- debo estar mal de la cabeza, incluso ya estoy pensando en cometer tonterías que involucren a la ciudad…- dijo, recientemente había estado pensando en recorrer la ciudad en algún carrito de supermercado; se sentó y miró la hora- nueve treinta- dijo sin ánimo, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se levantó a abrir- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó hastiado

-Encontré tus libros en un bote de basura…- dijo el pelinegro- toma- extendió sus manos con los libros- esas fotos, creí que te parecían estúpidas, no puedo creer que las tengas guardas… bueno, solo vi unas pocas porque el resto estaban hechas trizas- sonrió- me tomé la libertad de pegar las que aun estaban enteras en ese álbum

Kyle abrió un poco mas la puerta y los tomó, incluso el pequeño álbum de fotografías.

-Vete… no quiero verte- cerró la puerta con fuerza

-Deberías ser mas cortés con la gente- se escuchó desde afuera

-Y tu deberías reconocer… quienes son tus amigos… de verdad…- se sentó justo ahí, detrás de esa puerta mientras abrazaba el álbum, miró el techo y luego regresó su mirada al libro, lo abrió y observó las fotos una a una- todos estos recuerdos…- suspiro- todo está prácticamente muerto…- se puso en pie y lo tiró en un cesto que estaba ahí en la sala

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**¿Qué tal? **

Lamento el retraso… horribles… visiones de pesadilla…

Ah no, eso es de otra caricatura ^^Uu… en fin.

Quedó demasiado corto ese capitulo, por mas que quise alargarlo no pude, solo fueron 5 páginas ¬¬, por lo que la continuación ya va a la mitad y el siguiente capítulo puedo asegurarles que es el final, por lo que este fic solo tuvo 3 capítulos ;D

El nombre de este capítulo pasó por una transformación, primero se llamó Depresión y luego el título que ustedes vieron actualmente; y la razón de este nombre pues… ahí mismo lo dice en este capítulo, ya nada será lo mismo y el final… bueno, Invasora Leila lo conoce porque ella es mi hermana -w-

Como sea, las canciones de este capítulo fueron:

My happy ending- Avril Lavigne  
Complicated- Avril Lavigne

Vale, los/las veo en el siguiente capítulo que subiré pronto porque va a la mitad como ya dije y porque ya no estoy en exámenes :D~

Saludos a Winter Rain, animo! ^^7

_**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez**_

_**Viernes 02 de noviembre de 2012**_

_**(feliz día de muertos!~)**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer: **Fanboy y Chum Chum no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de Eric Robles y Nickelodeon.**

**Te aviso, **esta historia es un FanKyle, si no te gusta, no leas, **no me pondré a pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo. **

**Bien **después de este disclaimer, vallamos con mi explicación:

Este es mi primer FanKyle, es algo OoC así que no se extrañen de las actitudes que pueda tomar Fanboy…

Esta historia tuvo 3 capítulos (como lo imaginaba ;D)

Le agradezco a **Winter Rain 3**, porque con su historia **Tu, yo y el elfo escribano **, me inspiró a hacer este fic, que por cierto, es original XD…

**Género: AU **

Sin mas que decir…

¡COMENCEMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capítulo 3: **

**ARREPENTIMIENTO**

**-**_**2 días después**_**-**

El pelirrojo finalmente había decidido salir de su casa, por dos días enteros había estado encerrado tratando de aclarar su mente, y después de tanto pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que estar cerca de Fanboy no le traería nada bueno, por lo que había tomado una decisión un tanto precipitada a los ojos de su padre: El querer regresar a Meelkweed no importando las humillaciones por las que tuviera que pasar.

Ahora esa sería su última semana en la secundaria, y el clima no ayudaba, estaba nublado y con amenaza de lluvia nuevamente; ya estaba en su clase, como era de esperarse todos le miraban raro, para todos era raro que el chico de asistencia perfecta hubiera dejado tirada la escuela por un par de días para hacer no sé que cosa; se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hojear su cuaderno para estudiar un poco los problemas que seguía sin entender.

-Buenos días Kyle- saludó Fanboy

-Buenos días- respondió sin animo el ojiazul

-Te ves bien con ese suéter negro que llevas… te luce mejor- el moreno guiñó el ojo

-¿Sí?… gracias- se sonrojó un poco- como sea Fanboy, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, y mucho menos contigo- respondió tajante

-Vale, a final de cuentas tenía que estudiar para el examen de hoy- dijo y comenzó a repasar sus ejercicios

A Kyle no le importó realmente si había o no examen, solo quería pensar, se sentía extraño a causa del comentario que recién había recibido por parte del ojiverde, le había hecho un cumplido por el simple hecho de cambiar de su típico suéter de franjas amarillas y cafés, por uno completamente negro.

Las clases continuaron hasta la hora del receso, había tenido examen y solo lo había dejado en blanco, no quería saber nada de la escuela, solo se dirigió a su casillero y comenzó a guardar algunos libros, lo cerró.

-Que irresponsable eres Kyle- aquella voz sorprendió al ojiazul- mira que no te importen los exámenes- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho

-¿Irresponsable porque?- miró con hastío al pelinegro

-Porque ya no te importa nada- responde tranquilo

-¿Porque ha de importarme?… si a ti igual ya no te importa nuestra amistad, ya no eres Fanboy, tu solo eres un chico común como el resto- dijo sin animo, se sintió triste de nuevo

-Por supuesto que ya no soy ese chico idiota que estaba mal en su comportamiento- dice con fastidio

-Entonces, ¿Quién eres ahora?…- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho

-Yo soy…- pasó las manos por detrás de su nuca y comenzó a desatar el nudo que mantenía al antifaz en su lugar- para que me creas que ya no soy ese niño tonto… me quitaré esta porquería- se la quitó y se quedó con ella en la mano- ya no hay mas Fanboy, solo queda Eder La Barrera*- dijo decidido

Kyle se sorprendió ante aquella acción, pero no dejó que la sorpresa lo distrajera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo en voz baja- póntelo o sabrán tu identidad- miró a ambos lados y luego detrás de su hombro y del de Fanboy, tomó el antifaz y se lo colocó al moreno- no deben saber tu identidad de súper héroe- dijo divertido

-A eso me refiero- dijo severo cuando Kyle se apartó de él- te lo dije en serio, ya no hay mas Fanboy…

-Pues yo igual te lo digo en serio- Kyle de nuevo recuperó su seriedad- escucha Fanboy, te lo digo como mi 'amigo'- hizo énfasis en las comillas- que eres, mañana será el último día que me veas por aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Porque mañana en la noche me regreso a Londres…

-¿Para qué regresas?- Fanboy se notaba un poco preocupado

-Regreso a seguir estudiando en la academia Milkweed, aquí ya no tengo porque seguir, todo es mas aburrido, incluso en Londres Sigmund me molestaba y me hacía las tardes un tanto mas entretenidas al hacerme enojar…- se cruzó de brazos y caminó en dirección hacía el aula- así que por favor, no me hables mas ¿quieres?- se notó la tristeza en su voz

Se alejó dejando a un Fanboy bastante desconcertado, no entendía la actitud de Kyle y mucho menos el porque se iba Londres.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Kyle ya tenía todas sus maletas preparadas, justo en la tarde tomaría un taxi para ir al aeropuerto; había decidido asistir a la escuela para terminar los apuntes pendientes y luego, después del descanso salirse de ese lugar y descansar un rato en paz en su casa.

-¿Dónde estará Fanboy?- se preguntó a si mismo al ver que el 'señor asistencia perfecta' no llegaba- pero porque me preocupo, sus razones tendrá…- dijo con fastidio

Llegó el descanso, justo estaba por salir del aula cuando se escuchó que hablaban a través de los altavoces, uno de ellos estaba colocado en ese salón por lo que pudo escuchar a la perfección lo que decían.

_-Se solicita que Kyle Bloodworth Thomason asista a la cafetería, si, me refiero a ese chico alto, pelirrojo y de frenillos, si lo ven, por favor comuníquenle que se le solicita en la cafetería_

El pelirrojo no pudo reconocer aquella voz.

-Aquel que dijo eso para burlarse de mi- salió del aula- le van a llover sapos- dijo con enfado, con solo decir su nombre pudo haber estado bien, pero no referírsele como 'alto, pelirrojo y de frenillos'- por lo menos no dijo 'chico pecoso'- hizo una mueca graciosa e imitó la voz de aquel que había hablado por el altavoz

_-Se me olvidaba decirles, también es un chico con muchas pecas_

-Y le llueven sapos… ahora- dijo al abrir la puerta de la cafetería, miró todo el alboroto

Sapos caían del techo y hacían que un chico saltara de un lado a otro tratando de soltarse de la manta que lo enredaba, Kyle no pudo evitar reírse un poco, sin embargo solo quería paz.

-Y eso pasa cuando te burlas de mi- sonrió y salió por la puerta que daba hacía las canchas, quería escaparse tanto ruido que provocaban las carcajadas de los típicos chicos burlones de la escuela

Solo se sentó en una banca y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, quisiera o no extrañaría ese lugar, extrañaría Galaxy Hills puesto que allí había vivido por dos años, casi tres; soltó un largo suspiro.

-Extrañaré este lugar y las tonterías que hice…- estaba nostálgico

Se mantuvo en sus pensamientos por un rato, no supo por cuanto exactamente pero fue sacado de ellos de manera sorpresiva.

-Hola Kyle- aquel saludo asustó al pelirrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- giró su cabeza hacia la dirección del saludo y se quedó en silencio- ¿qué te pasó?

-Soy alérgico a los sapos- dijo el moreno mientras se rascaba el cuerpo, ahora tenía una irritación terrible por todas partes

-Ya veo, pero eso te pasa por burlarte de mi- dijo con cierta molestia

-No quería burlarme de ti- dijo molesto- solo quería darte una buena despedida…- miró el piso

-¿Buena despedida?- dijo sarcásticamente- si por quien me voy es por ti- señaló a Fanboy

-¿Por mí?- respondió molesto

-Si por ti, ya no eres el mismo de antes, te la pasas actuando de manera tan… tan… ¡estúpida!- agitó los brazos- ¡de una manera tan estúpida que ni siquiera notas que aun somos niños!

-¡Tú fuiste el que insistió en que madurara! ¡Y lo hice!- Fanboy se veía bastante enojado

-¡Yo te decía que te olvidaras de Chum Chum, de lo que pasó! ¡De que fueras más maduro, mas no un aburrido!- dijo a gritos

-¡Es imposible que me olvide de él!- empujó a Kyle- ¡siendo que yo tuve la culpa de lo que le pasó! ¡siendo que por mi culpa lo alejaron de mi! ¡y siendo que él es mi mejor amigo!

_-__**FLASH BACK**__-_

_-¡Chum Chum!- gritó el chico fan y corrió hasta el mencionado- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, sin embargo no recibía respuesta_

_Hacía unos instantes el menor había caído desde lo alto del barco, había sido tan rápido, justo cuando Fanboy se giró hacía él lo empujó y cayó, había sido desde una altura bastante considerable; los paramédicos no se hicieron esperar, pues en esta ocasión si parecía ser grave._

_-Tú eres el culpable de que mi hijo tenga malas notas y de que juegue juegos peligrosos- le señaló la mujer_

_-A partir de ahora Chum Chum no estará cerca de ti mas, se irá con nosotros de viaje a casa de su abuela materna, y tienes prohibido verle- dijo severo el hombre_

_-Pero… pero, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se hizo daño?- preguntó nervioso el ojiverde, no le gustaba para nada lo que le decían los padres de su amigo, en otras ocasiones había resultado lastimado y jamás le habían dicho algo, pero para que lo hicieran, debía ser grave_

_-Él se fracturó el brazo, la pierna y tiene una torcedura en el cuello, algunos puntos en la cabeza, golpes, raspones y moratones- el hombre se cruzó de brazos- así que si te vas a despedir de él, hazlo ahora porque será la última vez en tu vida en que lo veas o sepas de él_

_Fanboy tan solo se sorprendió, entró a aquella habitación de hospital y lo miró en la cama, se le acercó._

_-¿Chum Chum?- preguntó para corroborar que estaba despierto- ¿Estás despierto amigo?_

_-Fan… Boy…- dijo con dificultad en un principio- ¿ya sabes lo que harán mis padres?…- giró su rostro para con el ojiverde_

_-Sí- estaba por llorar- quiero que sepas que te extrañaré mucho, y que nada va a ser igual después del día de hoy…- sintió como las lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas- perdóname Chum Chum- se arrodilló a lado de la cama y tomó la mano del mencionado_

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte…_

_-__**Fin del Flash Back**__-_

-¡No quiero pelear antes de irme!- apretó los puños

-¡Entonces vete ya!- gritó el moreno con enfado

Kyle se desconcertó, el ojiverde lo estaba corriendo, miró a Fanboy.

-Entonces… buena suerte Fanboy…- dijo y solo caminó dentro de la secundaria para de ahí irse rápido

Fanboy solo se quedó en silencio, miró sus manos, comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no entendía porque en ese momento había sentido tanta rabia y ahora tanta culpa.

-Si él fue el que me dijo que madurara, pero no puedo olvidarme de Chum Chum…- se sentó en la banca- los accidentes pasan, por eso tumbé a Chum Chum, el tiempo pasa, pero aun así sigo teniendo catorce años, soy un niño…- dijo triste

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte…- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro- solo quiero que cuides de Kyle, sé que lo quieres mucho y él te quiere mucho a ti, él será quien te acompañe a partir de ahora, por eso quiero que estés al pendiente…- tomó la mano de su amigo- no dejes que se vaya de tu lado…_

-¡Olvidé esa parte!- el moreno salió corriendo de ahí- _'No puedo creerlo, ¡hasta cuando me dí cuenta!'_- pensó mientras corría por los pasillos

En el camino lo detuvieron unas chicas.

-Oye Fanboy, ¿quieres ir el mañana a comer con nosotras?- preguntó Yo

-¡No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes! ¡No me molesten!- les gritó y continuó corriendo

No podía detenerse si quería alcanzar a Kyle; salió de la escuela, llegó a la acera y continuó corriendo.

~.~.~.~

Kyle tomó sus maletas, salió de su casa y abordó el taxi que ya lo esperaba, miró por la ventana como se alejaba de la casa que lo había visto crecer por dos años, que lo había visto llorar tantas veces en ese último mes; solo soltó un suspiro, extrañaría ese lugar, extrañaría a los chicos de su escuela aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, e igual o mas, extrañaría a Fanboy.

-Si llueve, el vuelo se retrasará, y lo que menos quiero es estar aquí mas tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo y sacó su varita, soltó un conjuro y la lluvia comenzó a caer de forma estrepitosa y muy rápida- dese prisa- le indicó al conductor

-Sí- respondió y condujo mas rápido

El ojiverde entró por la fuerza a la casa de Kyle, no encontró a nadie, ya era tarde pero aun tenía tiempo para hacer algo para él; corrió hacía un sillón, tomó la sábana que lo cubría, buscó por todas partes y encontró el álbum de fotografías tirado en el cesto de basura, lo tomó y regresó a la sala, previamente había encontrado algunas pinturas con las que jugaban en ocasiones; extendió la sábana en el suelo y sacó todas las fotos del álbum.

~.~.~.~.~.

El ojiazul ya estaba en el aeropuerto, su equipaje ya estaba etiquetado y rumbo al avión, el observó a su alrededor, tantas personas iban y venían, a pesar de que Galaxy Hills era pequeño, tenía mucho turismo.

_-Personas con destino a Londres Inglaterra, favor de pasar hacía la puerta 7- _se escuchó por el altavoz_- personas con destino a Londres Inglaterra favor de pasar hacía la puerta 7- _repitieron

Fanboy llegó, tenía entre sus manos la gran manta doblada, y él estaba lleno de lodo y pintura, rumbo al aeropuerto lo había salpicado un auto, había tropezado en infinidad de ocasiones pero aun así había cumplido con llegar a ese lugar; escuchó lo que decían por el altavoz, corrió de nuevo hacía allá, estaba agotado pero no le importaba nada, lo miró entrar justo al final, la puerta se cerró.

-¡KYLE!- gritó pero no consiguió nada, se acercó rápido- tiene que abrir esa puerta, tiene que impedir que el vuelo despegue- dijo desesperado

-Lo lamento, en cuanto la puerta se cierra, no se puede volver a abrir y mucho menos detener ese vuelo- dijo la mujer encargada de tomar los boletos

El moreno solo corrió hasta la gran ventana, miró que el pelirrojo entraba al avión, solo extendió la manta, se aseguró de que se viera bien; todos lo observaban, observaban lo que decía esa manta; Fanboy comenzó a llorar al ver como el avión iniciaba su vuelo, era tan tarde.

-Te extrañaré Kyle- dijo en un susurro y recargó su frente en el cristal- lo he perdido todo… de que sirve ser popular y 'maduro' si no voy a tener a quien realmente quiero…- se escuchaba desconsolado, comenzó a doblar el pedazo de tela y caminó cabizbajo de vuelta a su casa

En el camino la lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le importó, nada le importó, se sacó el antifaz y lo tiró al suelo; continuó hasta llegar a la Guarida de Fanáticos. Entró y observó todo a su alrededor.

-¿Porqué seré tan tonto?…- sollozó- primero Chum Chum… y ahora Kyle… ¿quién mas?…- comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban

-Nadie mas…- aquella voz sorprendió al moreno, se giró y notó unos ojos azules

-¿Kyle?…- dijo incrédulo- ¡Kyle!- gritó y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡He sido un completo idiota!- recargó su frente en el hombro del mayor

-No digas mas… esa manta la quiero en mi casa- dijo despacio, estaba llorando

-No llores más…- el moreno se reincorporó y tomó la barbilla de su amigo, lo miró a los ojos- quien ha tenido la culpa de todo soy yo…- se acercó a los labios del pelirrojo y lo besó de manera tierna

Kyle correspondió el beso y se separó.

-¿Cómo regresaste?- preguntó el ojiverde sin soltar a Kyle

-Soy un mago ¿recuerdas?- recargó su frente en el pecho de su amigo

-Cierto… ¿porqué volviste?- el menor acarició la nuca del mayor- yo no me merezco un amigo como tu, ni siquiera sé si soy tu amigo…

-Sí lo eres taratonto, pero eres tan bobo como para notarlo- se rió un poco- te quiero Fanboy…- tomó la mano del moreno y le entregó el antifaz- pero te quiero como el superhéroe que eres- se sonrojó

-Gracias- dijo sorprendido y se colocó el pedazo de tela- yo también te quiero Kyle… pero como mi novio- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-P… para… para….- comenzó a decir entre carcajadas- ¡para!- seguía riéndose sin control

A Fanboy le encantaba que su Kyle se riera de esa manera, por algo siempre hacía locuras, para hacerlo reír, y había perdido ese propósito con el fin de sentirse mayor.

-Kyle… perdón por haberte hecho llorar tanto…- puso ojos de cachorro

-Eres un tonto…- dijo severo y se cruzó de brazos, miró aquellos ojos, cuando Fanboy hacía ese puchero…- vale, pero de ahora en adelante solo estarás conmigo, olvídate de todas esas chicas que están detrás de ti por dinero, y de los chicos ni se diga, lo único que quieren es tu dinero…- se quedó en silencio, sintió esos labios que ahora lo besaban mas apasionadamente

-¿Celoso?- sonrió tontamente

-Algo- hizo un puchero y miró hacía un lado

-No te enfades o me veré obligado a hacerte cosquillas de nuevo- dijo divertido

-¡No!… Ni te atrevas- lo miró molesto- mejor acompáñame a mi casa porque pondré esa manta en un lugar especial- tomó la mano de su 'novio'

-Sobre eso… mejor…- se rascó la nuca- ahorita miras por ti mismo…- sonrió nervioso

~.~.~.~.~

Kyle observó la sala, estaba llena de pintura por todas partes y había bastante lodo en el piso.

-Lo limpiaré… lo prometo- dijo nervioso el moreno al ver que Kyle apretaba los puños

-Mas te vale o…- miró que Fanboy estaba dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas- maldita sea mi debilidad- dijo molesto

-¿Dónde colocarás esto?- señaló la manta que estaba sobre el sofá

-Yo sé donde…- el pelirrojo sacó su varita y movió la manta de lugar mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, al llegar la extendió y colgó frente a su cama- ahí estará bien…- sonrió

-Verás esa fea manta cada que despiertes- dijo Fanboy mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de la espalda del mayor- y más que nada a ese feo tipo de máscara morada

-No es fea, es lo que me hizo volver contigo- recargó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde, a pesar de ser mayor, Fanboy era un tanto mas alto que él- además, el tipo de la máscara es bien parecido para mi- dijo entre pequeñas risas; sintió que el menor lo tomaba por la barbilla y lo besaba, lo lanzó a la cama- ¿Q… qué haces?

-¡Ataque de cosquillas y besos!- gritó e hizo lo que dijo

**-**_**Flash back**_**-**

_Kyle ya estaba sentado en su lugar, miraba al frente y aunque la azafata estaba en frente dando las indicaciones, él no era capaz de prestar atención, tenía su mente en otras cosas muy diferentes a querer salvar la vida en caso de colisión._

_-Joven, tiene que abrocharse el cinturón- le indicó la mujer_

_-Sí… en seguida- se lo abrochó y sintió como poco a poco el avión se elevaba- adiós a lo que pude haber formado en esta ciudad…- dijo en un susurro y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo_

_-Señor, ¿usted es Kyle?- preguntó la misma azafata_

_-Sí… ¿porqué?- respondió el pelirrojo_

_-Creo que debería mirar por la ventana- señaló la mujer_

_Kyle con duda giró su cabeza y miró, una gran manta se extendía en la ventana._

_´´ KYLE, LO LAMENTO, FUI UN IDIOTA, NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO… YO TE AMO… ´´_

_Y debajo de aquella leyenda estaba un gran dibujo, aquella foto que se habían tomado en el parque en aquella ocasión, solo que ahora Kyle tenia una sonrisa sincera, una que solo sabía darle a Fanboy, esa sonrisa que solo él conocía; miró ese antifaz morado y esos guantes, era él, no creía que lo intentaba detener ahora que era tan tarde; no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas. _

_Kyle se puso en pie a pesar de que el avión aun no elevaba por completo el vuelo._

_-Debe detener este avión- dijo desesperado_

_-Tranquilícese, siéntese- intentó calmarlo- el avión ya no puede detenerse una vez que ha despegado_

_Kyle desobedeció y se acercó a la ventana, ya no lo miró._

_-¿A dónde habrá ido?- dijo bajito- ¡la guarida de fanáticos!- chasqueo los dedos- ¿pero cómo llego hasta allá si no puedo detener el avión?- se sentó de nuevo a lamentarse_

_-¿Eres tonto o algo así?- preguntó el elfo escribano que de la nada había aparecido a lado de Kyle_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó resignado_

_-A que eres un conjurador ¿no?, puedes aparecer aquí y allá sin necesidad de moverte un ápice- bebió un poco de su café_

_-¡Tienes razón!- de nuevo chasqueó los dedos, se puso en pie a pesar de las advertencias de la azafata y abrió el compartimiento para las maletas, sacó una y tomó su varita, la agitó un poco y desapareció dejando tras sí mucho humo._

_En unos instantes se encontró en la guarida de fanáticos, justo en la entrada, dentro estaba Fanboy lamentándose…_

_-__**Fin del Flash back**__-_

EL pelirrojo abrió los ojos, esa noche había dormido con Fanboy, mas bien, Fanboy se había quedado a dormir en casa de Kyle; ambos habían compartido la cama y de ahí no había pasado a mas; el ojiazul observó la manta frente a él, de ahora en adelante la miraría cada que pudiera y aprovecharía lo mas que pudiera estar con Fanboy.

~.~.~.~.~

**LA MADUREZ TIENE QUE LLEGAR**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Espero que les haya gustado… **

Así como me gustó a mi, para ser el primero quedó bastante presentable y eso me pone muy feliz :D

Tengo una idea para la continuación, pero deben decirme si la quieren o no, y para eso pasen a dejar Reviews ;D

Por cierto, alguien puede decirme si en esta historia hay algunas referencias a otras series o algo asi ¬w¬

**Saludos a:**

-Kamui Silverfox

-Princes Slash

-Shinoby Nehory

-Winter Rain 3

**And:**

-EmmaLennyEddie

-Fluent Fletcher

**thanks so much for read this, the translator helps you right?… I hope i'll do a FanKyle in english dedícate for you ^/u/^7**

Como sea, de nuevo gracias, este capítulo final tuvo 8 paginas, y quedó mejor de lo que esperaba TuT

_Pd. Lloré al escribir cuando Kyle se va TT0TT ... y cuando Fanboy llora también... prácticamente chillé con todo este capitulo xD_

_**L. N.**_

_**(**__nueva firma! *w***)**_

_**Domingo 18 de noviembre del 2012**_

_**01:06 a. m.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
